02 Listopada 2014
120px 05:00 W kogo ja się wrodziłem? - AD; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2001) 06:00 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 06:15 Pożegnania - Pożegnania 2014 /3/; felieton 06:25 My Wy Oni odc.435; magazyn 06:50 Pożegnania - Pożegnania 2014 /2/; felieton 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach 08:00 Metr od Świętości cz. 1; film dokumentalny 08:35 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 09:05 Ziarno; magazyn 09:35 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 18 Straszliwe robale - txt. str. 777; magazyn 09:55 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 7/18 - Podwójny Nelson - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 11:00 Biegajmy razem; magazyn 11:20 Pejzaż bez Ciebie - piosenki zespołu 2+1; koncert 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:55 Zwycięzcy nie umierają - opowieść o Księdzu Jerzym; film dokumentalny 14:00 Pożegnania - Pożegnania 2014 /4/; felieton 14:05 Natura w Jedynce - Enklawy dzikiej przyrody cz. 5. Okavango (Nature’s Microworlds) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 14:45 Odlot (Up) - txt. str. 777; baśń filmowa kraj prod.USA (2009) 16:25 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 16:35 Pożegnania - Pożegnania 2014 /5/; felieton 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 73 (seria VI, odc. 8) - Piękna śmierć - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:30 Pejzaż bez Ciebie - piosenki Marka Jackowskiego /skrót/; koncert 19:20 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; magazyn 20:15 Pogoda 20:25 Blondynka - odc. 35 (seria III, odc. 9) - Każdy ma swoją tajemnicę - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 21:30 Rolnik szuka żony - /9/; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 22:25 Jeszcze nie wieczór; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2008) 00:20 Tatarak - txt. str. 777; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2009) 01:55 Żywe trupy IV - odc. 9/16 (The Walking Dead IV, ep. 9, After); serial kraj prod.USA (2013) 02:45 Miłość nad fiordem. Na fali przypływu. (Liebe am Fjord. Sog der Geseiten. (Love on the Fjord: In the Wake of the Tides)); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2014) 04:25 Śpieszmy się kochać...; film dokumentalny 05:35 Zakończenie dnia 120px 05:40 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - JM 05:55 Polskie Orły; film dokumentalny 06:30 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 06:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1090; serial TVP 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1184 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1185 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:15 Ostatni smok (Dragonheart); baśń filmowa kraj prod.USA (1996) 11:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - W krainie duchów - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 11:40 Makłowicz w podróży - Kanada - Quebeck (165) Z pól i sadów; magazyn kulinarny 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Helena Trojańska cz. 2 (Helen of Troy ep. 2) - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.USA (2003) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2148; teleturniej 14:30 Wspomnienie - Zostawili swój ślad... 14:40 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 14:55 superSTARcie - (5); widowisko muzyczne 16:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 572 Pilna sprawa; serial TVP 17:25 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 8 "Ukrainka na czarno" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:55 O mnie się nie martw - odc. 9 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:05 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki przedstawia - Kabaret Młodych Panów (1); program rozrywkowy 21:10 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 9 'Noc poślubna" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 21:55 Powstanie - miasto i ludzie - odc. 9 "Kanały"; felieton 22:10 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - wydanie specjalne - Muzeum Historii Żydów Polskich; magazyn 22:40 Dom snów (Dream House) - txt. str. 777; thriller kraj prod.USA (2010) 00:25 Melancholia (Melancholia); dramat kraj prod.Dania, Niemcy, Francja, Szwecja (2011) 02:45 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 22 (Lie to me s. II ep. 9 (Fold Equity)); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 03:40 Szakal (Jackal, The); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, USA, Wielka Brytania (1997) 05:45 Zakończenie dnia 120px 07:00 Wybacz, że tak rzadko przyjeżdżam; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych; STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Odeszli - Tadeusz Różewicz; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Gdyby nie słoniu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Rączka gotuje - Szyb Michał Zabrze odc. 131; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Dla niesłyszących - Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 09:35 Jedz na zdrowie - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Pogoda - 2.11 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 10:17 Studio reportażu - LEGENDA ZŁOTEGO UŁANA; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:33 Studio reportażu - ...z martwych powstanę...www.maciejzembaty.pl; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:57 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 30; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Odeszli - Nina Andrycz; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 51 - ks. Mariusz Bernyś; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wokół nas - pogoda 12:05 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:05 Rusz się człowieku - odc. 52; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 13:35 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Euro Cup: Stelmet Zielona Góra - Buducnost Podgorica; STEREO, 16:9 15:25 Odeszli - Tadeusz Różewicz; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Powrót do przeszłości - odc. 12 - Wybrakowany PRL; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Odeszli - Brygida Forsztęga - Kmiecik; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Młodzież kontra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 16:55 Wokół nas - pogoda 17:00 Piosenka sieroca; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych; STEREO, 16:9 17:44 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:59 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:01 Kościół z bliska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:26 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:42 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 18:46 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Był taki dzień - 2 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych; STEREO, 16:9 19:44 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn 20:04 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Dekorady; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:41 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej - Skarby Filmoteki Narodowej; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:57 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 2.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 2.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Petrusewicz - historia subiektywna; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:02 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:14 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 22:17 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:18 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:25 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych; STEREO, 16:9 22:54 Był taki dzień - 2 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:57 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o żubrze: cywilizowanie dzikości; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Jedz na zdrowie - odc. 5 skrót 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:40 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Dopóki jest nadzieja; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:05 Wokół nas - pogoda 01:10 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Pogoda - 2.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:23 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 2.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:49 Książę sezonu; komedia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Piosenka sieroca; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Wokół nas - pogoda 03:05 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 04:35 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o żubrze: cywilizowanie dzikości; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Dopóki jest nadzieja; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:20 Waleczni wózkowicze; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 120px 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:30 Scooby-Doo i potwór z Loch Ness - film animowany, USA 2004 9:30 Zebra z klasą - film familijny, USA 2005 11:35 Oz Wielki i Potężny - film fantasy, USA 2013 14:15 Top Chef 3 - odc. 8, Polska 2014 15:45 Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z gwiazdami 2 - odc. 9, Polska 2014 17:45 Nasz nowy dom - odc. 30, Polska 2014 18:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 19:20 Sport - magazyn sportowy 19:25 Pogoda - program informacyjny 19:30 Państwo w państwie - program publicystyczny, Polska 2014 20:05 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music 8 - odc. 7, Polska 2014 22:05 Kości 9 - odc. 185, USA 2013-2014 23:05 Bohater z wyboru - film sensacyjny, USA 2008 1:05 Magazyn sportowy - magazyn sportowy 3:00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 120px 05:30 Uwaga! - magazyn 05:50 Mango - telezakupy 07:55 Maja w ogrodzie - program ogrodniczy 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika - program ogrodniczy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Kobieta na krańcu świata - program rozrywkowy 11:35 Co za tydzień - magazyn 12:10 Kto poślubi mojego syna? - program rozrywkowy 13:10 Prawo Agaty - serial obyczajowy 14:10 Psy i koty: Odwet Kitty - film familijny, USA 2010 15:55 Nad życie - dramat, Polska 2012 18:00 Ugotowani: Dokładka - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20:00 MasterChef - program rozrykowy 21:00 Lekarze - serial obyczajowy 22:00 Na językach - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Powódź - thriller, USA 1998 01:00 Top Model - program rozrywkowy 02:00 Kuchenne rewolucje - program rozrywkowy 03:00 Uwaga! - magazyn 03:15 Sekrety magii - program ezoteryczny 04:35 Nic straconego 120px 6:00 Komisarz Rex - odc. 1, serial kryminalny, Włochy 2011 7:05 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - odc. 34, serial animowany, USA 2005-2014 7:35 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii - odc. 34, serial animowany, USA 2011 8:05 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - odc. 37, serial animowany, USA 2005-2014 8:35 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii - odc. 37, serial animowany, USA 2011 9:05 Zakręcony piątek - komedia, USA 2003 11:10 Galileo - odc. 453 12:10 Tata sam w domu - odc. 9, Polska 2014 13:20 Mały Manhattan - komedia romantyczna, USA 2005 15:05 Garfield ucieka z komiksu - film animowany, USA 2007 16:45 Operacja "Słoń" - film przygodowy, USA 1995 19:00 Galileo - odc. 455 20:00 G.I. Jane - dramat obyczajowy, USA, Wielka Brytania 1997 22:35 Enigma - film sensacyjny, USA, Wielka Brytania, Niemcy, Holandia 2001 1:05 Gabriel - film sensacyjny, Australia 2007 3:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 4:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny, Polska 2014 5:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny, Polska 2014 120px 5:55 Dyżur - odc. 9, Polska 2009-2010 6:25 Allo, allo 2 - odc. 3, Wielka Brytania 1985 7:05 Allo, allo 2 - odc. 4, Wielka Brytania 1985 7:50 Allo, allo 2 - odc. 5, Wielka Brytania 1985 8:25 13 posterunek 2 - odc. 42, Polska 2000 9:00 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Teksas - Ziemia ludzi wolnych - odc. 3 9:30 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Teksas - Rodeo - odc. 4 10:00 Aukcja w ciemno 2 - odc. 25, USA 2012-2013 10:30 Aukcja w ciemno 2 - odc. 26, USA 2012-2013 11:00 Łowcy okazji 2 - odc. 12, USA 2011 11:30 Łowcy okazji 2 - odc. 13, USA 2011 11:55 Książę Egiptu - film animowany, USA 1998 13:55 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm - Żabi król - baśń filmowa, Niemcy 2008 15:10 Opowieści na dobranoc - film familijny, USA 2008 17:05 Bibliotekarz 2: Tajemnice kopalni króla Salomona - film przygodowy, USA 2006 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2 - Operacja "Antarktyda" - odc. 37, USA 2010-2012 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2 - Bezsilny ninja/Wróg u bram - odc. 38, USA 2010-2012 20:00 Niedziela z gwiazdami - Mechanik: Prawo zemsty - film sensacyjny, USA 2011 21:50 Hannibal - odc. 11, USA 2012 22:50 Hannibal - odc. 12, USA 2012 23:50 American Horror Story - odc. 10, USA 2011 0:55 Wikingowie - odc. 7, USA, Irlandia, Kanada 2013 1:55 Wikingowie - odc. 8, USA, Irlandia, Kanada 2013 3:00 Zobacz to! - Taki jest świat - odc. 278, program informacyjny, Polska 2009 3:40 Kręcimy z gwiazdami - Cliver - odc. 9, Polska 2012 4:30 Z archiwum policji - odc. 3, Polska 2010 4:50 Menu na miarę - odc. 5, Polska 2011 5:15 Xena: Wojownicza księżniczka 4 - Déja vu znów uderza - odc. 22, USA 1998-1999 120px 5:20 Szymon Majewski Show - Ewa Drzyzga i Karol Strasburger - odc. 12/15, Polska 2011 6:30 Mango - telezakupy 8:35 Violetta - odc. 49/80, Argentyna 2012 9:35 Violetta - odc. 50/80, Argentyna 2012 10:35 Julia - odc. 42, Polska 2012 11:10 Julia - odc. 43, Polska 2012 11:45 Żądła - thriller, Niemcy 2008 13:50 Rodzina Addamsów - czarna komedia, USA 1991 15:55 Szkoła uczuć - melodramat, USA 2002 18:10 Yes-Meni naprawiają świat - film dokumentalny, Francja, Wielka Brytania, USA 2008 20:00 Hity na niedzielę - Ostatni samuraj - dramat kostiumowy, USA 2003 23:15 Czarna lista - odc. 6/22, USA 2013 0:15 Czarny deszcz - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1989 2:50 Sekrety magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy, Polska 4:55 Druga strona medalu 3 - Prof. Andrzej Bochenek - odc. 7/8, Polska 2010 120px 5:50 Przyłbice i kaptury Odcinek: 6 7:00 Podróże pana Kleksa Odcinek: 1 8:50 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm 10:00 Biegiem przez las 11:40 Stawka większa niż życie Odcinek: 17 12:50 Stawka większa niż życie Odcinek: 18 13:55 Stara baśń 16:00 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 3 16:30 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 3 17:00 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 3 17:30 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 3 18:00 Łowcy okazji Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 2 18:30 Łowcy okazji Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 3 19:00 Łowcy okazji Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 19:30 Gwiazdy lombardu Odcinek: 61 Sezon: 4 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 9 21:00 Arrow Odcinek: 9 21:55 Kryminalne zagadki Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 6 23:00 Podniebny horror Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 12 0:00 Allo, Allo Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 0:35 Allo, Allo Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 1:15 Allo, Allo Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 2:00 Stara baśń 3:50 Dyżur Odcinek: 29 Sezon: 2 4:15 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 5 4:40 Dyżur Odcinek: 30 Sezon: 3 5:05 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 8 5:30 Dyżur Odcinek: 32 Sezon: 3 120px 6:00 Rodzina zastępcza - Gry interesów - odc. 311, Polska 2009 7:00 Mega Chichot - odc. 41, Polska 2013 7:30 Benny Hill - odc. 75 Wielka Brytania 8:05 Benny Hill - odc. 78 Wielka Brytania 8:45 Deszczowa wróżka - film familijny, Czechy 2010 10:50 Zathura. Kosmiczna przygoda - film familijny, USA 2005 13:00 Tajemnicza Wyspa Juliusza Verne'a - film przygodowy, USA 2012 15:00 Zagadki Sfinksa - film sf, Kanada, Wielka Brytania 2008 17:00 Cesar Milan. Przywódca stada - odc. 9, serial dokumentalny, USA 2012-2013 18:00 Cuda współczesnej techniki - odc. 3, USA 2013 19:00 Tajemnice tajnej służby - odc. 3, USA 2011 20:00 Włatcy móch 4 - Pochót - odc. 40, Polska 2008 20:30 La Maviuta - gender romance - odc. 9, Polska 2014 21:00 Kacza dynastia - odc. 9, reality show, USA 2012 21:30 Wrogie niebo 2 - odc. 3, USA, Kanada 2012 22:30 Życie na wybiegu - odc. 5, USA 2006 23:30 Na krawędzi ciemności 2 - thriller sf, USA 1994 1:30 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów - odc. 12, USA 2010 2:00 Włatcy móch 3 - Jasełki - odc. 39, Polska 2007 2:30 Włatcy móch 4 - Pochót - odc. 40, Polska 2008 3:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny, Polska 2014 4:00 I Like It - odc. 10, program muzyczny, Polska 5:00 Szósty zmysł - odc. 812, interaktywny program ezoteryczny 120px 7:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 7:07 Piłka nożna - Liga holenderska - mecz: PSV Eindhoven - ADO Den Haag 9:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 9:07 Tenis - Turniej WTA Tournament of Champions w Sofii - 1. mecz półfinałowy 11:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 11:07 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix USA - sesja kwalifikacyjna 13:00 Wyścigi samochodowe - Euroformuła Open - 2. wyścig w Barcelonie 14:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 14:07 Tenis - Turniej WTA Tournament of Champions w Sofii - 2. mecz półfinałowy 16:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 16:07 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 18:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 18:30 Wyścigi samochodowe - Porsche Supercup - 2. wyścig w Austin 19:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Tauron Basket Liga - mecz: AZS Koszalin - Energa Czarni Słupsk 22:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 22:07 W narożniku Polsatu - Grzegorz Proksa - Maciej Sulęcki 22:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 23:00 W narożniku Polsatu - Tomasz Adamek - Artur Szpilka 0:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 0:15 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix USA 2:15 Zakończenie programu 120px 8:00 Poranna rozgrzewka - program muzyczny 9:00 Poranna rozgrzewka - program muzyczny 10:00 Miejska lista - program muzyczny 11:00 Przeglądarka - program muzyczny 11:30 Hity na czasie - program muzyczny 12:00 Co się słucha? - magazyn muzyczny 13:00 Hity na czasie - program muzyczny 14:00 Weekend specjalny - Najstraszniejsze teledyski 16:00 smESKA - program muzyczny 17:00 Przeleć z Pirowskim Europę - magazyn muzyczny 18:00 Hity na czasie - program muzyczny 19:00 Hity na czasie - program muzyczny 20:00 Dance Chart - lista przebojów 21:00 Dance Chart - lista przebojów 22:00 Hity na czasie - program muzyczny 23:00 Wczorajsi - czyli taśmy prawdy - program muzyczny 0:00 Hity na czasie - program muzyczny 2:00 Polska noc - magazyn muzyczny 120px 5:40 Blisko ludzi - program interwencyjny, Polska 6:10 Express - program informacyjny 6:25 Morgan Spurlock. Świat bez tajemnic - odc. 1/8, 2014 7:20 Remont w stylu Vegas 2 - odc. 9/10 USA 8:20 Miejskie cwaniaczki 2 - odc. 2/9, Kanada 2014 9:20 Korespondenci - odc. 2/7, Dania 2014 9:50 Gogglebox - odc. 7/12, Polska 2014 10:20 Handlarze - odc. 6/12, Polska 2014 11:05 Wojny przewoźników 2 - odc. 17/27, USA 2012-2013 11:35 Wojny przewoźników 2 - odc. 18/27, USA 2012-2013 12:05 Wojny magazynowe 5 - odc. 17/20, USA 2013 12:30 Wojny magazynowe 5 - odc. 18/20, USA 2013 13:00 Piekielna autostrada 2 - odc. 1/10, USA 2014 14:00 Żywioły, które niosą śmierć - odc. 1/10, USA 2014 15:00 Ostre cięcie 4 - odc. 9/12, Polska 2014 15:45 Express - program informacyjny 16:00 Pogoda - program informacyjny 16:05 Usterka 3 - odc. 9/11, Polska 2014 16:40 Orzeł czy reszka? 3 - odc. 9/16, Ukraina 2012 17:45 Express - program informacyjny 18:00 Pogoda - program informacyjny 18:05 Gogglebox - odc. 6/12, Polska 2014 18:40 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas 3 - odc. 3/11, USA 2013 19:10 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas 3 - odc. 4/11, USA 2013 19:45 Express - program informacyjny 19:55 Pogoda - program informacyjny 20:00 Damy i wieśniaczki - odc. 9/10, Ukraina 2013 21:00 DeFacto - odc. 10/20, Polska 2014 21:30 DeFacto - odc. 7/20, Polska 2014 22:00 Przepustka - odc. 9-ost., Polska 2014 22:30 Tabu Polska - Naznaczeni śmiercią - odc. 9/12, Polska 2014 23:30 Bagaż osobisty - odc. 4/8, Polska 2014 0:00 Korespondenci - odc. 2/7, Dania 2014 0:30 Nie do wiary - odc. 1, Polska 2013 0:55 Nastoletnie matki. Teen Mom Poland - odc. 5/12, Polska 2014 1:25 Nastoletnie matki. Teen Mom Poland - odc. 6/12, Polska 2014 1:55 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł. Ukraina - odc. 9/12, Polska 2013 2:25 Tabu Polska - Naznaczeni śmiercią - odc. 9/12, Polska 2014 3:25 Dzieciaki - odc. 7/12, Polska 2013 3:55 Dzieciaki - odc. 8/12, Polska 2013 4:25 Michniewicz: Inny świat - odc. 9-ost., Polska 2013 4:50 Zakończenie programu 120px 6:00 Hit dnia - program muzyczny, Polska 6:05 Weekend w Polo TV - program muzyczny 7:00 Power Play - program muzyczny, Polska 7:05 Weekend w Polo TV - program muzyczny 8:00 Hit dnia - program muzyczny, Polska 8:05 Weekend w Polo TV - program muzyczny 9:00 Przebojowe historie - program muzyczny, Polska 9:10 Najlepsze z najlepszych! - program muzyczny 10:20 Premiera - Disco Relax - program muzyczny 11:20 Dance w Polo TV - program muzyczny 12:00 Hit dnia - program muzyczny, Polska 12:05 Przebojowe historie - program muzyczny, Polska 12:23 Szalone lata 90. - program muzyczny 13:00 Weekend z... - program muzyczny, Polska 13:14 Szalone lata 90. - program muzyczny 14:00 Weekend z... - program muzyczny, Polska 14:15 Dance w Polo TV - program muzyczny 14:30 Disco Polo Live - program muzyczny, Polska 15:20 Weekend z... - program muzyczny, Polska 15:35 Dance w Polo TV - program muzyczny 16:05 Weekend z... - program muzyczny, Polska 16:21 Top 20 - program muzyczny, Polska 2014 17:15 Szalone lata 90. - program muzyczny 17:48 Profesorre Toplalala - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2013 18:00 Miłość w rytmie disco - Siostrzyczki - odc. 6/11, Polska 2014 18:30 Najlepsi z najlepszych - koncert, Polska 19:06 Vipo-disco polo hity - program muzyczny, Polska 2012-2014 20:06 Koncert w Polo TV Polska 2013 21:30 Discopolot! - program muzyczny 22:26 Disco Polo Music - program muzyczny, Polska 2014 120px 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 7:30 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele Odcinek: 17 7:40 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele Odcinek: 18 7:50 Popeye i przyjaciele Odcinek: 2 8:00 Casper Odcinek: 5 8:10 Kot Felix Odcinek: 9 8:20 Kaczor Daffy Odcinek: 1 8:30 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele Odcinek: 1 8:40 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele Odcinek: 2 8:50 Popeye i przyjaciele Odcinek: 5 9:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1960 9:35 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1961 10:15 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1962 11:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1963 11:45 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1964 12:30 Na rybę Odcinek: 12 13:00 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 126 13:30 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 127 14:00 Mamuśki Odcinek: 9 14:30 Mamuśki Odcinek: 10 15:00 Mamuśki Odcinek: 11 15:30 Mamuśki Odcinek: 12 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 110 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 111 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 112 17:35 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 113 18:00 Zjawiska paranormalne Odcinek: 6 19:00 Szaleni naukowcy Odcinek: 9 19:30 Szaleni naukowcy Odcinek: 10 20:00 Mojave Moon 22:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 111 22:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 112 23:00 Dudesons 0:35 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 101 1:00 Mamuśki Odcinek: 14 1:30 Dobranoc ATM Odcinek: 3 2:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 96 3:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 25 4:00 Czas na kulturę Odcinek: 3 4:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 120px 8:00 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 8:05 Polski punkt widzenia 8:30 Kresowe Powązki 8:55 Święty na każdy dzień 9:00 Odpowiedzialność za duszę 9:20 Przegląd tygodnika rodzin katolickich "Źródło" 9:25 Przegląd katolickiego tygodnika "Niedziela" 9:30 Msza Święta z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 10:30 Święty na każdy dzień 10:35 Zaduszki Narodowe na Matysce w Radziechowach 11:00 Brylant Matki Bożej 11:50 Święty na każdy dzień 12:00 Anioł Pański z Ojcem Świętym Franciszkiem 12:20 Wieś - to też Polska 13:30 Fide et amore. Liturgia gregoriańska 14:25 Święty na każdy dzień 14:30 Niespełniony plan 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Koncert życzeń 16:50 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 16:55 Święty na każdy dzień 17:00 Trudne rozstanie 17:30 Reportaż dnia 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 19:25 Retrospekcja 19:30 Jezus - królestwo bez granic 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Myśląc ojczyzna 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Vatican Magazine 22:10 Jak my to widzimy 22:40 Kiedy dorosnę 0:00 Świat w obrazach 0:05 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 0:10 Informacje dnia 0:30 Reportaż dnia 1:00 Anioł Pański z Ojcem Świętym Franciszkiem 1:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 2:25 Retrospekcja 2:30 Jezus - królestwo bez granic 3:00 Informacje dnia 3:20 Różaniec 3:50 Myśląc ojczyzna 4:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 4:20 Informacje dnia 4:40 Vatican Magazine 5:00 Fide et amore. Liturgia gregoriańska 6:00 Księga Ruth. Podróż wiary 7:30 Przełamywanie barier. Podróże apostoła Pawła 120px 5:45 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 2 6:40 Archanioł Odcinek: 1 7:45 Ewangelia wg św. Jana Odcinek: 2 9:30 Tajemnice oceanu 11:15 Hudson Hawk 13:15 Muszkieterowie Odcinek: 2 14:25 Prywatna historia kina Odcinek: 7 14:55 Męski sport 17:45 W doborowym towarzystwie 20:00 Wieczór panieński 21:50 Chłopaczki z sąsiedztwa 23:40 Sekretarka 1:55 Pięć dni do północy Odcinek: 4 2:50 Zodiak 3:25 Echo 3:50 Ćma 120px 6:00 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 1102 6:10 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 26 6:45 Badacze natury Odcinek: 2 7:15 Teletubisie Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 14 7:55 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 18 8:00 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 19 7:35 Rozmowy nieoswojone Odcinek: 3 8:10 Po przygody w świat przyrody Odcinek: 2 8:35 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 63 8:45 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 64 8:55 Rozmowy nieoswojone Odcinek: 2 9:30 Wychowanie to wyzwanie Odcinek: 9 9:40 Pogotowie weterynaryjne Odcinek: 10 10:35 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 1102 10:40 Eko-życie, czy to się opłaca? Odcinek: 1 11:20 Prawdziwy zaginiony świat Odcinek: 1 12:20 Planeta ludzi Odcinek: 6 13:30 Para daje radę - weekend Odcinek: 11 14:30 Historia świata według Andrew Marra Odcinek: 6 15:40 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 1102 15:45 Godzina, która zatrzęsła Japonią 16:45 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 1102 16:50 Tajemnice powiązań inżynieryjnych Odcinek: 1 17:55 Skandaliczny magazyn historyczny Odcinek: 7 18:30 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 1102 18:35 Queen: Will Rock You 19:50 Idiota za granicą Odcinek: 8 20:25 Podróże motocyklowe Drake'a McElroya Odcinek: 6 20:50 Sekrety katakumb w Palermo 22:00 Dramat zakładników w Manili Odcinek: 5 23:05 Głowa Jana Chrzciciela 0:05 Mroczne sekrety małżeńskie Odcinek: 12 0:40 Tropiciele duchów Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 6 1:35 Ekstremalni do bólu Odcinek: 2 2:10 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 44 2:45 Para daje radę - weekend Odcinek: 11 3:45 Ostatnie dzikie konie Europy 4:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 28 4:30 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 23 5:00 Dzika Polska Odcinek: 5 5:30 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 37 120px 05:35 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Tajemnicza świątynia, odc. 8; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Podróże kapitana Klipera - Szalony Roger w opałach, odc. 4; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Smerfy - Nagroda Złotego Smerfa, odc. 58 (The Golden Smurf award); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Masz wiadomość! - odc. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - Piraci, odc. 22 (Pirates); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Zawody latawców, odc. 34; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 17 Jeden dzień na Zanzibarze emisja - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 19; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Lubię to; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 9; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 ABC Wszystko wie - odc. 9; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Domisie - odc. 316 Zapominalscy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Literkowe ABC; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Maks i Ruby - Halloween odc. 5 (Max's Halloween) kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Smerfy - Nagroda Złotego Smerfa, odc. 58 (The Golden Smurf award); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Reksio - Reksio i sowa, odc. 65; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Pszczółka Maja - Edgar nieustraszony, odc. 49 (Edgar the Feadess); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 O czym one mówią - odc. 7; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Masz wiadomość! - odc. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Ziarno. Św. Rita i Zaduszki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 17 Jeden dzień na Zanzibarze emisja - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 19; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Mały Miś s. IV - Miś który straszy, odc. 64 (Little bear scares everyone) kraj prod.Kanada (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Domisie - odc. 316 Zapominalscy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Mój przyjaciel królik - To ja, Królik!, odc. 9 (I'm Rabbit, I'm Rabbit); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Smerfy - Halloween u Smerfów, odc. 66 (Halloween) (Smurfs Halloween Special); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Reksio - Reksio i pelikan, odc. 64; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Pszczółka Maja - Edgar nieustraszony, odc. 49 (Edgar the Feadess); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 O czym one mówią - odc. 7; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 9 Ogórek wąsaty; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 A ja jestem - Wielbłąd; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Billy - kot - Twardziel, odc. 19 (Born to Be a Wildcat); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 3; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - Test odwagi, odc. 23 (Test of courage); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Bocian, odc. 35; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 O czym one mówią - odc. 7; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Papierowy teatrzyk - Lilia wodna; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Tom and Keri - Tom's Kite, odc. 9; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Bąbelki, odc. 1 (Bubbles, ep. 1); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Mały Miś s. IV - Kto pokocha jeżozwierza?, odc. 65 (How to love a porcupine?) kraj prod.Kanada (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Domisie - . Ogrodowe figle, czyli przygoda z dynią; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Mój przyjaciel królik - Dziwne zachowanie, odc. 10 (Strange Bee - Haviour); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Smerf archiwista, odc. 59 (The chief record Smurf); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wieczorynka - Reksio - Reksio poliglota, odc. 1; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - Kłopoty Molly, odc. 50 (Molly the Miner); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Wieczorynka - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Gran Premio Argentina, odc. 12; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Wieczorynka - Cała Polska Czyta dzieciom - Strych; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Bajeczki Maszy - org. Masha Tale's. Jaś i Małgosia, odc. 2 (Masha Tale's); film animowany kraj prod.ROSJA (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Billy - kot - Małpi biznes, odc. 20 (Monkey Business); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:45 Sześć milionów sekund - odc. 4/19 Dzieci i ryby głosu nie mają - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Na kłopoty... ABC - odc. 16; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Masza i niedźwiedź - Smacznego!, odc. 24 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.ROSJA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:00 SOS dla czterech łap - odc. 9; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 68 Chemia - alchemia - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Smerfy - Smerf archiwista, odc. 59 (The chief record Smurf); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:25 Literkowe ABC; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Zakończenie dnia 120px 07:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 07:25 Piekło, niebo - txt. str. 777 AD; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Natalia Koryncka - Gruz; wyk.:Justyna Lorenc, Bartosz Głogowski, Jan Frycz, Anna Radwan-Gancarczyk, Krzysztof Kiersznowski; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Teledyski zmieniły muzykę - Bryan Adams (Bryan Adams); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Angel (Angel); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja (2007); reż.:Francois Ozon; wyk.:Romola Garai, Sam Neill, Michael Fassbender, Charlotte Rampling; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Szlakiem Kolberga - Anna Maria Jopek; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Style życia - Galumphing; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2012); reż.:Kamila Józefowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Wojna złomiarzy; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Teledyski zmieniły muzykę - Bob Geldof (Bob Geldof); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Krótkometrażowe kino wojenne - Czarna suknia; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1967); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Ida Kamińska, Aleksandra Śląska, Maria Broniewska, Ewa Milde, Andrzej May, Andrzej Jędrzejewski, Tadeusz Osiński, Bohdan Sobiesiak, Henryk Szletyński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Hala odlotów (s. III, odc. 6) - Po co nam pamięc o Żydach?; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Erwin Schrott - Rojotango (Erwin Schrott - Rojotango); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Niedziela z... Olgą Tokarczuk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Niedziela z...Olgą Tokarczuk - Aria Diva - AD; film krótkometrażowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Agnieszka Smoczyńska; wyk.:Gabriela Muskała, Katarzyna Figura; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Niedziela z... Olgą Tokarczuk - Skarb; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Piotr Mularuk; wyk.:Maja Ostaszewska, Andrzej Chyra, Irena Burawska, Marlena Milwiw, Zdzisław Kuźniar, Eryk Lubos, Krzysztof Kuliński, Monika Braun Bereś, Irena Rybicka, Iwona Domaszewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Niedziela z... Olgą Tokarczuk - Żurek - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Ryszard Brylski; wyk.:Katarzyna Figura, Natalia Rybicka, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Marek Kasprzyk, Hanna Polk, Andrzej Szopa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:35 Studio Kultura - Filmy Kazimierza Karabasza - odc. 1; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Filmy Kazimierza Karabasza - Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Filmy Kazimierza Karabasza - Ludzie z pustego obszaru; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Filmy Kazimierza Karabasza - Z Powiśla; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Teraz animacje! - Powietrza! (Air!); film animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1972); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:32 Teraz animacje! - Chłopiec, który zobaczył górę lodową (The Boy Who Saw the Iceberg); film animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Kino nocne - Wybrzeże moskitów (Mosquito Coast); dramat kraj prod.USA (1986); reż.:Peter Weir; wyk.:Helen Mirren, River Phoenix, Harrison Ford; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Młoda Polska - Pierwszy krok w chmurach; film krótkometrażowy kraj prod.Polska (2012); reż.:Zuzanna Sławińska; wyk.:Jan Nowicki, Ireneusz Kozioł, Karolina Michalik, Natalia Nowicka, Hubert Mikołajewski, Łukasz Strzelczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Trupa Trupa w Cafe Fikcja; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:10 Żurek; film obyczajowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 Jego biała wysokość (His Big White Self); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Nick Broomfield; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Zakończenie dnia 120px 07:25 Wiejskie cmentarze; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Pierwsi chrześcijanie - odc. 9 Bizancjum Nowy Rzym (The Early Christians / Bizancio: La Neva Roma); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Cafe Historia - Powstańcza broń; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Blisko, coraz bliżej - odc. 6 Obcy wśród swoich. Rok 1914; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Dzieje Kultury Polskiej - Trudne początki. Wiek XI; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Gdy świat się wali - odc. 22 Pekińska wiosna na placu Tiananmen (Want the world collapses 22); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Śmiałkowie górnego Mekongu (The adventurers of the upper Mekong); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); reż.:Christophe Cousin; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Orlęta; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Ty co w Ostrej świecisz Bramie; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1937); reż.:Jan Nowina Przybylski; wyk.:Maria Bogda, Mieczysław Cybulski, Lena Żelichowska, Stanisław Sielański, Tekla Trapszo, Kazimierz Junosza Stępowski, Feliks Szczepański; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Cafe Historia - "Tradycja Święta Zmarłych"; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Cena zwycięstwa cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:05 Blisko, coraz bliżej - odc. 7 Ojcowski dom. Rok 1919; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Cmentarze pełne ludzi; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Ex Libris - odc. 188; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 2.11.1988; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Jaster; film dokumentalny; reż.:Małgorzata Walczak, Marek Tomasz Pawłowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Prawo i pięść - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1964); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman, Edward Skórzewski; wyk.:Gustaw Holoubek, Wiesław Gołas, Zofia Mrozowska, Ewa Wiśniewska, Jerzy Przybylski, Hanna Skarżanka, Ryszard Pietruski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Kresowe nekropolie - Wzgórza Antokolu; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Cena zwycięstwa cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:35 Nicolas Le Floch - Zbrodnia z ulicy Francs - Bourgeois cz. 1 (Nicolas Le Floch / L’affaire de la rue Francs - Bourgeois ep. 1); serial kraj prod.Francja (2012); reż.:Edwin Baily, Nicolas Picard Dreyfuss, Philippe Berenger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Koncert, jakiego nie będzie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Pocztówka z nieba; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Nesterowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Kresowe nekropolie - Wileński majestat; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Zakończenie dnia 120px 06:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1118; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1119; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1120 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1121 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 5 "Mały książę" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (71); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Zapiski Łazęgi - Węgorzyno; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Królestwo Zielonej Polany - cz. 2; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 5/9 - Dwudziesty stopień zasilania - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Dolny Śląsk. Do zobaczenia - Spowiedź mima; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 499) kraj prod.Watykan (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:50 Wspomnienie - Zostawili swój ślad...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Bartłomieja Apostoła w Kudowie Zdrój Czermnej; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:40 Pejzaż bez Ciebie - piosenki Marka Jackowskiego; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Pod Tatrami - Jazz Kalatówki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Chrupiący chleb z pieca - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:35 Skarby prowincji. II odc. 2; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1079; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Wieczór z Hanną Banaszak "Miłość Ci wszystko wyznaczy"; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - Burza, odc. 20 (Low pressure system); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 100* (seria VIII, odc. 9) - W blasku fleszy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 5/9 - Dwudziesty stopień zasilania - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Zapomniani; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Skarby prowincji. II odc. 2; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1079; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - Burza, odc. 20 (Low pressure system); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Ranczo - odc. 100* (seria VIII, odc. 9) - W blasku fleszy; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Kulturalni PL - (217); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Dolny Śląsk. Do zobaczenia - Spowiedź mima; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 120px 06:40 Piosenki Starszych Panów - pół wieku za nami. Lidzbark 2009; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; #################################################################### 07:15 Śpiewające fortepiany - (56); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Nareszcie razem - recital Maryli Rodowicz i Urszuli Sipińskiej; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 "Życia mała garść" - piosenki Anny Jantar i Jarosława Kukulskiego; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . #################################################################### 09:45 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaret Hrabi - Savoir vivre. Bon ton (1) - txt. str. 777; program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaret Hrabi - Savoir Vivre. Pardon (2) - txt. str. 777; program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 31 - Wioska Himba - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Pstrąg - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Szperacze.tv - (14); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kobieta, wino i śmiech - Irenie Kwiatkowskiej w 100. rocznicę urodzin; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; #################################################################### 14:25 Pejzaż bez Ciebie - piosenki zespołu 2+1; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Życie to Kabaret - Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (22); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Szansa na Sukces - Wspomnienie - Andrzej Zaucha; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 A la show - (9) - Marek Piekarczyk; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Pejzaż bez Ciebie - piosenki Marka Jackowskiego; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Lepiej być piękną i bogatą - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, Ukraina (1993); reż.:Filip Bajon; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Daniel Olbrychski, Ryszard Pietruski, Aleksander Bielawski, Anna Prucnal; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 superSTARcie - Kulisy - (5); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:45 Życie to Kabaret - Historia literatury według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokju - Zabawy przyjemne i pożyteczne (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Życie to Kabaret - Historia Literatury wg Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju - Kochajmy się! (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 The Voice of Poland V - Kulisy /2/ - Kulisy w TVP Rozrywka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Śpiewające fortepiany - (58); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 superSTARcie - (4); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Gdynia 2010 (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Gdynia 2010 (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Gdynia 2010 (3); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Nareszcie razem - recital Maryli Rodowicz i Urszuli Sipińskiej; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Zakończenie dnia 120px 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:41 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:15 Woronicza 17; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:00 Głos Mediów; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:00 Przepis na prawo; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Czym jest nieskończoność?; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:00 Kościół z bliska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:43 Traffic INFO - RMF FM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Traffic INFO - RMF FM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:32 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:47 Traffic INFO - RMF FM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:02 Reguły gry - Fałszowane leki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Sąsiedzi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:55 INFOrmacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:11 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:16 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:21 Pożyteczni.pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:53 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:40 Bez retuszu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:48 Flesz - Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:50 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:55 Z dnia na dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:50 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 00:10 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9 00:35 Woronicza 17; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Bez retuszu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Z dnia na dzień; STEREO, 16:9 05:31 Reguły gry - Fałszowane leki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12